Rapid development of the Internet technology brings various communications software, such as QQ, WeChat, and IP Messenger. The communications software can allow at least two users to communicate with each other by using the communications software's text data, file data, voice data, video data, etc. Emergence of the communications software greatly facilitates communication in daily life.
To provide better services for a user, the communications software provides the user with various emoji pictures, and allows at least two users to send an emoji picture to each other during communication. For example, user A sends an emoji picture to user B. When user A communicates with user B by using the communications software, the communications software can display an emoji picture library to user A when user A enters chat information. When user A wants to send an emoji picture, user A can select an emoji picture that user A wants to send from the emoji picture library, and determine to send the emoji picture. A server corresponding to the communications software can send the emoji picture selected by user A to user B. As a result, the emoji picture is transferred from user A to user B.
However, in actual application, when a user sends an emoji picture, after the user selects an emoji picture that the user wants to send from the emoji picture library, the communications software can send the selected emoji picture only based on a specified pattern of the emoji picture. Consequently, user experience is relatively poor due to the simple emoji picture sending method.